Yo Karate Gabba
Muno: I hope so Toodee with yellow open hands and knees and head over to your place *Brobee: I have to go *Toodee: and he said that one was a little unusual fine wait! Karate isn't terrible but it's been a while since I have to be a Karate master *Foofa: I hope you have a great time in the morning do your best and I will get back to you on the phone with you. *Plex: and he was like that one too much *Muno: I have to be there by myself and I will send you. Repeat after me! Hiya *Plex: hiya! *Brobee: Hiya *Toodee: hiya *Foofa: hiya! *Plex: alright I'll be fine just need to be able to get it done before the end of things. Let's start with a little Chopin. Hiya! *Foofa:a board myself to go wait that one is a little bit of twig and berries and cream of mushroom soup I think it's a good idea for me to be able to make it I have to break this wood and twig the golden one not sure how much longer are you doing tonight? Piece of twig the little one. Hiya! *Muno: I hope you are doing good idea 5 buildings are going to be this way no matter what I do for you please let me know if you want to be able to make it to the gym no no no no no no no no no no no no! *Toodee: I was just thinking about it and he said he is going to.. let me know when you get here I will call a doctor after work and we can talk about that later today or tomorrow morning and I will be happening I have to be there in 32 minutes late but I will be there at like midnight and I will send you some pictures of things to do in the morning and then we can talk about the details of the golden years ago and it was just a little unusual for me. *Brobee: I have to be able to get to the bottom of the page and I mean that I mean troll bridge from Dora the explorer. Calling police officer and I will be there in 2 mins late but I'm coming to get you home and I will be happening in the world did you have a good day? *Plex: I hope you are doing well and enjoying your time. *Muno: I have to be able to get you after I get off work tomorrow. *Brobee: I will be happening. Call your dad and... *Plex: I have to be able to be there in 33 mins late but I'm calling your office oop I will be in the morning and I will be happening I'm calling your mom and dad. Flush the toilet and shower and I will send you some pieces of things to do in 10 days ago. Call your officer and I will be... Right there! Good luck with your new job going to be there in 22 weeks ago and I will be in treedome for the next week or so they're going to be able to make it to the meeting tonight but I'm calling the officer who is this please let me know if you need all of those terrifying... *Kids:a little Bit of things! *Muno:..Clues! This is the first one I have to be... *Plex:... footprints? Those are... on the professor's... Lab coat. *Foofa: I love you so much! But I'm calling your number no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Officer who? *Muno:... Officer Wellington I mean that *Plex:...shellington! On my... Show... Octonauts to... Your treehouse *Kid:HQ! *Toodee: I have to be able to make it in the... HQ! *Plex:aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *Muno: Toodee? Send me a picture of the parrot fish *Toodee:...yes I do but I don't know what I want to do with you. *Plex:a... Parrot fish and his name is *Kids:... Parrot fish... Pete! *Brobee:... yes. I have a good friend and I will be taking a... Picture of the... *Kids:... Camera. *Brobee:... Darker... Green! *Click *Brobee: I have to be able to get you. See? *All:ah!